


The Search For The Dragon Slayers

by nalu_nalu



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, Fairy Tail Dragon Slayers, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Magic, Multi, Next Generation, Next-Gen, Wizards, everyone had babies, ill add more tags as i continue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24743680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nalu_nalu/pseuds/nalu_nalu
Summary: Faye Heartfilia wants nothing more than to leave the guild hall and go on a quest. When a fight breaks out in Fairy Tail, and questions go unanswered, she and her friends have even more of a reason to go. And everyone keeps saying Faye looks like Natsu Dragneel. Who the hell is Natsu Dragneel?!
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser, Jellal Fernandes/Erza Scarlet, Laxus Dreyar/Mirajane Strauss, Levy McGarden/Gajeel Redfox, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	1. Faye Heartfilia

Faye Heartfilia’s glittering keys rattled as she raced through the streets of Magnolia. Her breath was ragged, and she was just beginning to feel the familiar burn in her thighs. She looked up and saw that the sky was clear and blue, and there was just a hint of a breeze flowing through the wind; the perfect day for a chase. Faye continued to run, waving at the familiar shop owners and residents of the city, who often visited the guild hall. She had to have been at least a mile away from the guild now, and still hadn’t spotted any adversary yet. She turned around momentarily, and continued to jog backwards in order to make sure she hadn’t been followed. With no visible opponent in sight, Faye let out a laugh and smiled wide, knowing the enemy would never catch up to her in time. She turned back around, and ran straight into a wall of ice. 

Faye stumbled and fell onto her back, getting a good view of the ice blockade that had stopped her in her tracks. Staggering to her feet, she gripped the keys tightly in her hand and surveyed the area. The part of town where the ice wall was erected was eerily quiet, and Faye could feel the blood pounding in her ears. Nervous, she backed up against the closest building, in order to prevent anyone from sneaking up behind her. As she fumbled with her keys, trying to decide which Celestial Spirit would guarantee her a victory, her ears picked up on the faintest sound of dripping water. She glanced up a moment too late, only to see the giant ice wall hurdling at her, only now it was a wave of water. 

“Wait!” Faye screamed and crouched down, throwing her hands up to cover her face as the wave crashed over her. She was doused with freezing cold water, sending an intense shiver throughout her entire body. After a moment, she began to slowly pull her hands away from her face. Standing in front of her was none other than Eria Fullbuster and her younger brother Caspius victoriously posing. 

“HAHAHA!” Eria doubled over with laughter, shaking and holding her stomach. Caspius stood off to the side, looking bored, but smirked at Faye as she turned her attention to him. 

“That totally wasn’t fair! You used magic before I could even see you!” Faye shook her arms to try and dry them, “I didn’t even get to use any of my keys!”

Eria’s laughter died down as she stood up straight, “Nah, you totally had time to use magic, we just pulled the best sneak attack on you that the world has ever seen!” She wiped the tears forming at the corner of her eyes, and chuckled again, “You should’ve seen your face when you ran into my ice!”

“Yeah well,” Faye stood up from her crouched position on the ground and rubbed her pulsating nose, still painful to touch after running head first into the wall “I’m pretty confident you broke it.”

“Did not!” 

“Did too!” 

“Shut up.” Caspius rolled his eyes and took his hands out of his pockets. He pulled his hood down, revealing his dark, shoulder length hair was pulled into a loose ponytail. He shook his hands to warm them up, before starting a pulling motion. The water that had soaked Faye and her clothing was dragged out, leaving her clothes as dry as they had been before the tidal wave. He gathered up the remaining water that had flooded the street and lazily created a large ball containing all of the liquid. He nonchalantly threw the ball of water over his shoulder and back into the river. He rubbed his hands together triumphantly and stuck them back into his pockets. 

Faye furrowed her brows and huffed, “I hate how good you’re getting at that…” 

Eria look even more annoyed than Faye did, “I hate it more…” she grumbled under her breath and she crossed her arms over her chest. 

Faye straightened her skirt and jacket, feeling for any irregularities in her outfit’s intended appearance. Her hands felt their way up to her hair, and she let out a shriek. Her hair had completely frizzed up, leaving it two times its normal size, and messier than it had already been, “Hey! Cas, you messed up my hair!”

Caspius shrugged and gave her a smug smile, drawing his hood back over his head and beginning to retrace their steps back to the guild. Groaning, Faye clipped her keys to her skirt and began to fix her wily hair as she jogged to catch up to Caspius. 

“Hey wait!” Eria yelled, “Don’t just leave without saying anything!” She ran to catch up to the other two.

Faye took the hair ties out of her hair, letting her salmon pink colored frizz fall to its natural resting place just above her shoulders, “How did you guys get ahead of me anyways?” She gathered her hair into two sections, and put them back up into the short, high ponytails she constantly wore. “I mean, I had a thirty second head start and everything!” 

Caspius turned and smirked at her, “Did you really though?” 

She thought about it for a brief moment, and then swore underneath her breath, “Runar! But he wasn’t even on your guy’s team! He wasn’t on anyone’s team!” Faye stopped in her tracks and grabbed Caspius by the collar, pulling him up to her height. 

“Hey!” He stammered, kicking his feet wildly as she held him at least a foot off the ground.

“You may be getting good at that water magic stuff, but I can still totally beat the crap out of you in a hand to hand fight any day. So tell me, how did you get Runar to play on your team?” Faye’s eyes narrowed as she glared at the fourteen year old’s face, drowning of any color.

“I - uh - well you see, what happened was…” Caspius’ face had gone from confident, to terrified in less than a second. His voice trailed off as he looked to his big sister for help. 

The tall slender girl on the other side of Faye chuckled looking down, and placed her hands on her hips, “I think you already know what we promised in return for his help.” Eria’s eyes flicked up and locked onto Faye’s. There was an evil glint, and Eria was grinning like an idiot. 

“Oh god.” Faye loosened her grip on Caspius’ collar and set him gently back on the ground. He stumbled for a moment, before regaining his cool composure. 

“Heh heh heh…” Eria laughed under her breath and placed a hand on Faye’s shoulder, “Just prepare yourself, because I think it’s gonna be a doozy.” 

She felt her face fall and she grabbed Eria’s arms, shaking them wildly, “C’mon, please! Isn’t there anything else you can give him as a reward for his help? Like, maybe ten million jewel? I’ll pitch in, I promise!” Faye pleaded with the siblings as she sunk to her knees and began wailing like a child. 

“Just make Nyla do it…” Caspius kicked a stray rock on the road, clearly uncomfortable by the sudden emotional breakdown happening in front of him, “She’s your partner, right?”

Faye’s crying immediately stopped, and she bounced up from the ground, “Oh yeah!” She scratched her chin as the three continued to walk along the cobblestone path, “She _was_ supposed to be my partner!” She glanced sporadically from left to right, “Where the hell is she?!” 

“Who knows. When has Nyla ever been where she needed to be?” Eria shrugged and ran her hand through her short, shaggy hair before she shoved her hands into her pants’ baggy pockets. She had just recently cut her hair again, something her mother had gone berserk over. Juvia always commented on how lovely Eria’s hair was went she let it grow, but that didn’t stop Eria from taking a pair of scissors to her own head and cutting her hair as short as possible anytime she felt it was too long. So now her hair was short and spiky, just how she liked it. 

“I’m so going to kill Nyla when we get back…” Faye grumbled and stomped her boots as they continued to walk, but paused and stopped in her tracks, confused, “Wait, there’s no way we already walked back. We were like, a mile away!”

Caspius continued walking ahead, while Eria stopped and turned, before winking and walking backwards towards the guild hall, “Runar, remember?”

“Oh yeah…” Faye pouted, “I’m gonna have to kill him too.” She ran ahead and followed the siblings in to the guild hall. 

It didn’t look like much had happened while the three had been away. It was loud, as usual, but the hall looked about as empty as it always was. Fairy Tail wizards had a habit of making enough noise to make up for the lack of members. It had been a while since anyone had dusted, and the whole place was starting to smell like old people. Faye cringed at the thought of how long it had been since the placed was properly cleaned, but then again, she would never volunteer to do it herself. About two dozen guild members were sitting at the tables scattered throughout, while a couple of wizards stood at the job board, deciding which low-level quest to go on. 

“Ah! Faye, Eria, Caspius! Back so soon?” Master Macao called to them from his spot at the bar and turned his head towards them, smiling. His voice sounding raspy and weathered, “I would’ve thought you three would’ve been gone longer!” He turned his head back to the counter. 

The three joined him at the bar, and each took a seat on a stool next to him, “Yeah well, I did too.” Faye huffed and propped her head in her hands, “They used Runar to trick me.” 

The master laughed, “Well that sure tipped the scales in the Fullbuster’s favor didn’t it?” 

“You can say that again…” Faye mumbled and dropped her head onto the counter. The master and the siblings laughed for a moment, before Eria turned her attention to the master.

“Hey,” Eria spoke up, “do you know where Nyla is? She was supposed to be on Faye’s team for the game, but she never showed.”

“Hmm…” Master Macao rubbed his beard in thought, “I believe her mother was making a surprise return later this evening. Although we only received the letter this morning.” 

Caspius’ eyes widened, and he shot to his feet, his hood falling back, “Wait! Titania is coming back today? I have so much to show her! Like how much I’ve improved and how I can almost completely control ice and —” His face was lit up like a Christmas tree, the hard facade he usually wore now faded, and in return, it was replaced with a face more representative of his real age. 

“Now now,” the master interrupted, “ make sure you allow her to spend some time with her own family before you steal her away.” He picked up his mug and took a sip of his beer, “Just remember how long she’s been away, and how much her family missed her.” 

Now Faye knew that was nonsense. Nyla often complained about her mother, and how never-ending her visits felt. The two rarely got along, and Faye and her mother usually ended up in the middle of it. One time in particular stood out in Faye’s memory. It was about five years ago, when Faye and Nyla were eleven. Nyla had shown up on Faye’s family’s doorstep, covered in mud and wailing at the top of her lungs. Her mother had been training with her, and had Nyla working so hard, that the girl couldn’t take it, and ran away. Faye remembered hazily that Erza Scarlet had showed up not long after, looking terribly upset. Faye’s mother had sent the two girls upstairs, so they could find a change of clothes for Nyla, but it also gave the two mothers an opportunity to talk. Faye snuck back downstairs to eavesdrop, and only overheard Erza mention how she wanted to keep Nyla safe. Both Nyla and Erza ended up staying the night, although judging by her appearance in the morning, Erza hadn’t gotten much sleep. She apologized to Nyla, and gave her a hug, before thanking Faye’s mother, and heading back to their own house. 

This was only the first of many appearances the mother and daughter would make at the Heartfilia’s doorstep. But Nyla would come over more and more, while her mother’s appearances lessened considerably. By the time Nyla had all but moved into Faye’s house, Erza had decided to take a quest that would require her to be gone for months, and hadn’t stop taking job requests like it since. 

Faye lifted her head up from the cool counter and slapped her forehead. There’s no way she was going to make Nyla take the punishment from Runar with Erza in town, “Master, is Runar on the second floor?” 

“I believe so!” He turned to face Faye, “Are you about to receive your punishment?” The master hiccuped and laughed again.

“DID EVERYONE IN THE GUILD KNOW ABOUT THE DEAL EXCEPT FOR ME?” Faye shouted and stood up abruptly. She stormed over to the staircase, where she began to ascend to the second level of the guild hall. Once she reached the top, she looked over the fence and back down onto the second floor, “Are you two really not going to follow me?” The two Fullbusters gave each other toothy grins and chased after her, refusing to let her punishment go unseen. 

“Hey Runar!” Faye turned around, cupped her hands together and yelled, “Come out and fight me like a man!”

“You don’t need to yell, I’m right here ya know.”

Faye glanced to the side and saw Runar sitting with his legs up in a reading chair, a book in his hand. He was dressed in his usual black garb, and his dark hair had fallen into his eyes. He set his book down on the table next to his chair, and stood up, stretching his long arms and legs. He was only seventeen, but was as tall as any other grown man in the guild. He swaggered over to Faye and stood menacingly in front of her, gazing down from his spot miles above Faye’s head. She gulped, and sidestepped him, “How about we just forget all about this and just do some reading, or… I don’t know, maybe we should clean…” Faye began to haphazardly wipe the dust off of a nearby bookshelf. 

“Is this about the punishment?” Runar crossed his arms over his large chest and peered at Faye from underneath his dark locks, “Because if it is, I’m happy to fight you for it, although, that just means more practice for me.” His lips curved into his signature smirk, the one that made all the girls in town swoon. 

The Fullbusters were crouched on the stairs, trying to get a view of the action without actually having to get physically involved. Caspius’ chin was resting on his hands, and Eria propped her head on top of his. Faye knew how much the siblings loved watching Runar beat the crap out of her. 

“Yeah yeah, we totally could do that, or… you know… we could always just say that I owe you a favor?” Faye sheepishly smiled and began to sink behind the bookcase, leaving only her head showing. She had to make sure she didn’t make herself an open target if Runar decided to attack. 

He chuckled and pushed his hair out of his eyes and used his fingers to comb through his it. His whole face was visible now, and Faye was automatically soothed. He looked about ten times scarier when his hair was in his face. She now had a view of his grey eyes and his thick eyebrows that loosened up from their intense pose, “Well that’s no good is it? How many favors do you owe me now? I think I remember it being thirty six the last time I counted.” His full lips parted and his grinned. 

“Thirty seven!” Eria yelled from her hidden position on the staircase, “She spilled soup on you, remember?!” She ducked her head down as a book came hurdling at her head. 

Faye had more books at the ready if she needed to throw more, but turned her attention back to Runar and he laughed at the two girls, “Thirty seven, you’re right Eria.” He glanced over at Faye, huddled behind the bookshelf, “You really wanna chicken out again? Or do you want to fight me like a man.” He crossed his arms again and taunted Faye with his eyes, “Oh c’mon, I’ll even let you get out of the punishment if you win.”

This perked Faye’s interest, and she shot straight up from her hidden spot, “Alright, but only if you give me a chance to get my keys out first.”

“Don’t I always?” He pulled his arms away from his chest and cracked his knuckles, “Let’s make this fast, I was really invested in my book.”

Faye slowly made her way to a spot directly across from Runar, and grabbed her keys that were clipped to her skirt. She stood with her feet apart, prepared to finally beat Runar once and for all, but before she could make a move, she was sucked into a vortex of spinning light. 

Runar’s powers didn’t really have a name, as he had no memory of his life before arriving at Fairy Tail four years earlier. Faye remembered the night well. There had been thunder and rain all week, and he had shown up, wet and cold, his hair dripping onto the guild hall’s tiles. He was shivering, and while Master Macao created a fire to warm him up, Faye’s mother had retrieved extra blankets from storage. He tried to recall how he got to the guild in the first place, but had no recollection of anything before taking the first step into the building. He did however, have an incredible grasp on his powers, and was already in the running to be an S-Class mage less than a year after arriving. 

His powers were, in a word, terrifying. Although there was no legitimate name for it, Nyla’s older brother, Simon, had affectionately dubbed it “Reality Manipulation.” Faye had scoffed when she heard the proposed name, thinking Runar’s magic deserved a name closer to how effective it was. She had proposed, “Brain Stealing,” but it hadn’t stuck. In all honesty, neither of the names completely fit Runar’s magic, as Runar’s magic really couldn’t be defined. Runar had the ability to transport wizards to any place, any time, or any thing in the entire world, as long as he had an idea of what it was. From there, he could manipulate the memory of the wizards, to believe anything he wanted them to believe. He could, and had, send wizards to a warm beach, and make them believe they were on a family vacation with their ten children. The twist? The wizards never actually left their original spot. Runar’s power weren’t transportive, but instead, he would change the reality the wizard was experiencing, and basically force a forfeit right from the get go. Inside the new reality, he could force his opponent to do whatever he wanted, and the movement they made in Runar’s new reality, was made in the real world too. He could make someone believe they were jumping into an ocean, when in fact, they were jumping off a two story building. 

His powers were dangerous, and he rarely used them in combat. He didn’t often go out on quests, but when he did, he relied on his combat skills rather than his magic. “Fighting is only fun when it isn’t a one-sided battle.” He had once told Faye when asked why he used his powers so sparingly. 

So here Faye was. Trapped in another one of Runar’s realities. She wondered where he would send her this time. “Oh god,” she thought, “please save the embarrassment for my punishment.” 

But just as quickly as Runar had encased her in his reality, she was let go. She shook her head, trying to clear it, and realized she was on the ground with her back against the wooden fence that separated the first and second floors. Faye began to speak when Runar’s hand flew up to her mouth and covered it. Faye mumbled, confused, and realized that Runar, Eria, and Caspius were all sitting along the fence next to her. Runar held his pointer finger up to his lips, signaling Faye to remain silent. After a confused nod from Faye, Runar removed his hand and peaked over the fence, looking down at the first floor. The three other wizards followed suit, and viewed the floor below them. 

A rival guild, not one that Faye had ever seen before, was trashing the guild hall and brawling with the few Fairy Tail members that had been sitting peacefully only moments earlier. Faye glanced at Runar to her left, and saw him close his eyes in concentration, before one of the intruders jumped out of a window. 

Faye began to stand, gripping her keys in her hand and preparing to fight, but without even opening his eyes, Runar grabbed her wrist and shook his head. Faye scoffed and pouted,. She was never allowed to participate in guild brawls. 

They watched as more and more rival guild members filled their hall, and overwhelmed even Master Macao, whose fire had taken out at least two dozen of the wizards already. More wizards entered, until eventually a tall female in a kimono stepped out from behind her guild members. 

This time, it was Caspius who tried to stand, but was pulled down by both Eria and Faye, “We can’t fight!” Eria whispered through clenched teeth, “You know that Cas!” He struggled for a moment, but he was no match for the two girls holding him down.

The women in the kimono stepped forward, “My name is Idoxyll, and we,” she gestured to the large number of haggardly dressed wizards surrounding her, “represent the guild Bone Claw.” 

The Fairy Tail wizards were obviously beaten badly, and in desperate need of reinforcements. Faye prayed Erza would show up, or the Servants of the Scythe would return from their quest early. Then, she had an idea. Faye began quietly sorting through her keys still clutched in her hand. 

“Faye what are you doing!” Eria hissed, “We aren’t allowed to fight! Not until we’re eighteen!” 

Faye waved her off as she found the key she was searching for, “No, I’m getting help!” She turned the key in her hand and closed her eyes, “Open, Gate of the Winged! Pegasus!” 

There was a small burst of light, though Faye tried to suppress it the best she could, and the winged horse, Pegasus appeared in front of them. Though, using the word horse was an overstatement. Pegasus was still just a small foal, with wings only just big enough to carry himself in the air. His hair was silky and white, with only a small tuff on his head for a mane. The wings, perched on opposing shoulder blades, were stark white as well, with an extended wingspan of about fifteen feet. He whinnied and clopped over to the four sat against the fence. 

“Shh! Pegasus be quiet!” The four simultaneously tried to quiet the young horse, who stopped and cocked his head, looking confused. 

“Pegasus, this is really important!” Faye whispered and used her hands to help gesture to the horse, who still hadn’t fully grasped the language yet, “Go get my mom! Or Gray and Juvia! Or Simon and Draco! Or… Just get anyone you can okay! There’s an emergency at the guild hall!” 

Pegasus’ eyes wandered momentarily — barely paying attention to a word out of Faye’s mouth. He looked back at Faye and nodded, whinnying again, which prompted a second hushed chorus of “Shhh!” from the four mages. Pegasus nodded, and began trotting over to the nearest open window, which he then ignored in favor of a closed one. He only rammed into the closed window once, before realizing his mistake and flying out of the open one. Luckily, the commotion was noisy enough downstairs that Faye suspected no one had heard Pegasus’ unfortunate accident.

Faye squeezed her eyes tight, crossed her fingers and whispered out loud, “Please Celestial Spirit King, let Pegasus find someone, and don’t let him get his wings stuck in a tree again!”

The four were quickly reminded of the fight going on downstairs, when they heard the woman in the kimono, Idoxyll, yell, “Tell me where he is!”

The four peered over the fence again, to see Master Macao being held up by a huge wizard that looked more monster than human. His large hands had the master’s collar gripped tightly, and he pulled him up with ease. 

“Who are they?” Faye whispered to Runar, “They aren’t from around here!”

He shook his head and his eyes narrowed as he tried to identify any of the wizards, “I don’t know, they don’t look familiar at all…”

Faye felt absolutely useless. If the parents in the guild hadn’t implemented the rule that any of their children under the age of eighteen weren’t allowed to fight, the four of them could have easily taken out that entire guild. 

“I don’t think so…” Runar whispered. He didn’t have mind reading powers, but he always knew exactly what Faye was thinking, “That woman… I think she’s really powerful. I can sense a lot of magic coming from her…”

Caspius huffed, “I freaking hate when you guys do that mind reading thing….” 

Faye punched his arm, and although it was meant to be playful, it knocked the boy into his sister, “Hey! Get off of me!” Eria hissed. 

“I’m sorry that Faye PUNCHED ME!” Caspius whisper yelled.

In the commotion, Faye hadn’t realized how eerily quiet the guild ha become, and the sounds of the sibling’s fight, while relatively quiet, were very evident. 

“Who’s up there!” Idoxyll yelled, “Show yourselves!” 

Before Faye had a chance to react, Runar stood up abruptly, “It’s just me, I’m sorry. I’m not a wizard, so I hid to stay safe. Please don’t hurt me, I’ll cooperate.” His voice sounded too cool and calm, he really was a terrible actor. Damn his stupid hero complex. 

“No, you’re not.” Idoxyll crossed her arms underneath her enormous set of breasts, “You’re lying. And so are the three other wizards hiding with you.” She flicked her hand, and within seconds, six of her lackeys clobbered up the stairs, and forcefully pulled the wizards to their feet. Faye struggled against the large oaf that had her arms pinned behind her back. The Fullbusters both tried to attack, but they were caught off guard, and brought to their feet as well. Faye continued to try and break free from the iron grip of her captor, but he was at least triple her size in height and strength. 

“Now now now, look who we have here…” Idoxyll sauntered through the guild hall, and stopped to look up at the four. “I bet if anyone knows the answer, it’s you.” She pointed a long, pointy fingernail directly at Faye.

“What?” Faye choked out, “I’m only sixteen! I don’t know anything, I swear!”

“Lies.” Idoxyll slashed her finger, and a gash appeared on Faye’s cheek, “Now tell me the truth child. Where is Natsu Dragneel?!” 

Natsu Dragneel? “I’m sorry! I don’t know who that is!” Faye yelled down, blood starting to run down her face from the gash. 

Idoxyll laughed again and took another step forward, “You really think you can lie to-” She stopped abruptly and narrowed her eyes, “You’re… telling the truth?” 

Just then, the guild doors burst open, and daylight shone in. Pegasus led the vanguard, and whinnied as he flew into the guild. Behind him, were three women.

“Idoxyll,” Faye recognized her the voice immediately. “I thought we took care of you decades ago. Have you really been holding a grudge for this long?”  
Faye’s mother, Lucy Heartfilia, stepped into Faye’s view, along with Levy McGarden, and Erza Scarlet. 

Erza cracked her knuckles and rolled her neck back and forth, “I thought today was going to be a relaxing day back home, but I guess I’ll have to deal with the insect infestation first.” She requiped instantly into her Heaven’s Wheel armor. Erza quickly started summoning swords, and began taking out the guild members one by one, starting with the six holding Faye and her friends. Faye’s mother reached for her keys, and opened two portals, out of which Cancer, and Sagittarius appeared. The two celestial spirits began taking out multiple guild members, and waved when they saw Faye on the second floor. 

“Don’t wave at me! Take those losers out!” Faye yelled at the two of them, who nodded and continued.

Levy used her magic to write out Iron, and sent it crashing into the head of the wizard holding Master Macao. He was knocked out immediately, and the master dropped from his grip. Levy ran to the master, and quickly wrote out some healing spells for him, as it was clear he was in bad shape. He sputtered a bit, and pat Levy’s arm. Erza and Lucy continued to fight, taking out more than one guild member at a time now. None of them even had a chance against the two Fairies. After they had taken out the entire guild, the two women turned to face Idoxyll. Erza held her sword up to the woman’s throat, and stared daggers at her.

“Why are you here.” Lucy demanded.

Idoxyll laughed, “You both know why I’m here!” 

Lucy rolled her eyes and turned to Erza, “Just knock her out, we can question her later.” With that command, Erza took the hilt of her sword and slammed it into Idoxyll’s head, knocking the woman out almost instantaneously. She requiped back into her usual armor and wiped the dust off her shoulders triumphantly. 

With the intruding guild completely demolished, Lucy finally turned her attention to her daughter, “Why are you always involved?” She shook her head, “I truly have failed as a mother.”

Faye cupped her hands together and yelled down, “Sorry mom! I’ll try not the let it happen again.”

Lucy smiled, happy her daughter was safe. 

****

Faye sat on a barstool as her mother tried to bandage up the gash on her cheek, “Ow! Mom that hurts!”

“Sorry Faye. Hopefully this won’t scar though…” she put the last piece of tape over the gauze and sat back, “There, all better.” She smiled and ruffled Faye’s hair.

“Mom!” Faye grew red, and tried to smooth her hair out for the second time that day. 

After the fight, Warren, a wizard who is able to communicate telepathically, sent a message out to the rest of the guild members who were away. The bulk of the wizards showed up, and help drag all of the unconscious bodies into the street, where they threw all of the into a pile. Fairy Tail was void of any outside guild members now, except for Idoxyll, who was brought to the dungeons by Erza and questioned. 

The mother and daughter looked at the Fullbuster family, who was reuniting for the first time after the fight. Juvia and Gray ran in, with their four other children in tow. Juvia spotted her children and ran to them, sobbing uncontrollably. Eria and Caspius looked uncomfortable, but hugged their mother back. Gray smiled at the scene, before spotting Lucy and Faye sitting at the bar. He tried to wave, but his arms were occupied by the youngest of the Fullbuster clan: Eli and Amara. He then turned his attention back to his family, and began to make his way over, beckoning for the other two children, Maia and Takio to follow him. 

“Hey mom?” Faye’s attention was still firmly centered on the Fullbusters.

“Yes sweetheart?” Lucy turned to face her daughter, brushing her hand over Faye’s hair, and smiling faintly. 

“Why did that guild, Bone Claw, or whatever they called themselves, attack us?” 

Lucy paused and thought for a moment, before responding, “They probably were just looking for a fight, that’s all.”

“Well that’s what I thought at first too,” Faye’s attention turned back to her mother, “but they were saying that I knew something.”

Lucy’s eyes glanced away from Faye’s and she sighed, “Oh I’m not sure Faye, maybe they mistook you for someone else.”

“Maybe,” Faye looked down and fiddled with her keys that she had clipped back onto her skirt and considered that her mother was probably right, “but they asked me about a certain person, and seemed surprised that I didn’t know who they were.” She looked back at her mom again who’s face seemed to be draining of color, “Hey mom? Who is Natsu Dragneel?”  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW that was suuper long haha. I really hope you enjoyed it, and find yourself invested and want to continue reading it!. please comment, give kudos, and add to your bookshelves, because it lets me know that you guys are enjoying it! (pssttt, plus the more love you give this fic, the faster I work to make sure that I can get the next chapter to ya'll as soon as possible


	2. The Underage Fairy Tail Wizard's Club

“I call this meeting of the Underage Fairy Tail Wizards Club to order.” Faye banged a gavel that Nyla had procured for her onto the grass. It didn’t make much of a sound, but she really only wanted it for dramatic effect.

One of the six wizards sat in the circle on top of Fairy Hill, Draco, raised his hand, “Uh, Faye I’m not underage anymore.” His monotonous tone made it very clear that he did not want to be involved with whatever Faye was planning. 

“Too bad, this is relevant to you.” Faye banged her gavel again, scowling at her older brother.

Draco Heartfilia had just recently turned eighteen, and had decided that he no longer liked Faye. He often spent his time locked away with Simon, Nyla’s older brother, in their cabin that they shared in the woods. Faye and Draco couldn’t have had more opposite personalities if they tried. Unlike his younger sister, Draco had never been very good at magic. Their mother had tried to teach him celestial magic, and even gave him a few keys when he was young, so he could summon spirits of his own. Unfortunately, Draco didn’t really care for celestial spirits, and eventually just gave his keys to his younger sister when she became old enough to learn magic herself. He eventually picked up a bit of Archive Magic, but never learned enough to be an impressive wizard, and didn’t really have any intent to. He’d rather read or write or make out with Simon, but he’d deny that if you asked. The funny thing was, everyone sensed a crazy amount of magical energy surrounding him, but no one could figure out what magic he needed to use in order to release all of his energy. 

“Ok,” Draco pushed his blonde hair out of his eyes and leaned back on his palms, “then just tell us what this is about before I fall asleep.”

“Yeah Faye! Tell us!” Caspius was bouncing up and down in place. This was the first club meeting he’d been invited to, and the excitement on his face told Faye that he’d been waiting a long time for his invitation. 

Faye cleared her throat and began the speech she’d been practicing all morning, “I’m so tired of our parents controlling our every moves, aren’t you?”

The group looked confused, but the majority shook their heads in agreement. 

“They won’t let us fight, they rarely tell us anything, they are constantly keeping secrets from us, and do so without any real explanation!” Faye continued, “I am so done with them treating us like children!”

“Can you get to the point please?” Draco rolled his eyes. 

“Ok ok,” Faye cleared her throat, “we’re here today to talk about quests.” She stared intensely, “I want to go on one.”

Draco burst into laughter, doubling over and holding his arms over his stomach. It eventually died down, and he wiped tears from the corner of his eyes, “Faye, Mom would never let you go on a quest,” he was still chuckling, “literally it won’t happen.”  
Faye crossed her arms and glared at her brother, “Ya know it really wasn’t that funny.” 

Draco shook his head, “No see that’s where you’re wrong. That’s the absolute funniest thing I’ve ever heard you say. Mom barely lets you out of her sight, you’d be absolutely insane to ask her to go on a quest. That goes for the rest of you to.” He gestured to the other wizards beside them, having to awkwardly put up with the sibling’s duel, “All of your parents barely let you breathe without them knowing,” he looked at Runar, “well, except you obviously.”  
Runar was focused on a piece of grass he had yanked from the ground, but glanced up to see everyone’s attention was now on him. He shrugged and nodded, before looking back down at the grass he was rolling between his fingers.

“As much as I hate to say it,” Eria leaned her shoulders closer into the group, “Draco’s right. I don’t know about Lucy or Erza, but our parents would never let us.” She sighed dejectedly, “You know the rules Faye.” She glanced at her younger brother, who looked disappointed, but nodded in agreement. 

“Yeah yeah, we can’t go on quest on until we’re eighteen blah blah blah.” Faye stood up and placed her hands on her hips, “But where was that rule when our parents were our age? And why doesn’t that rule apply to outsiders who join the guild?” She gestured to Runar, “No offense Runar, you’re not really an outsider.”

“No offense taken.” Runar shrugged and waved for Faye to continue. 

“We’ve all heard the stories about how they took down tons of dark guilds and competed in the Grand Magic Games when they were only a little older than us! Not to mention they went on lots of different quests all the time!” 

The rest of the wizards got quiet, and seemed to ponder the thought in their minds. 

“Haven’t you guys ever wondered why they’re so protective? If they got to go on all sorts of fun quests, why aren’t we?” Faye’s hands clenched into fists as she continued angrily. 

Draco rolled his eyes, “We’ve already gotten plenty of explanations for that Faye, it was a different time-”

“Who cares!” Faye cut her brother off and took a step towards him, “Who cares if it was a different time! Even if it was, we are way more powerful than our parents were at our age! They told us that themselves! We’re more powerful!”

“Okay okay,” Nyla took the opportunity to interrupt Faye’s rant, “say we are more powerful. Say there really is a whole big conspiracy about why we aren’t allowed to go on quests yet.” Nyla crossed her arms and stared at Faye, “Why do we need to go on a quest now? What makes now so special?” 

This was the first time Nyla had spoken up since they had started the meeting. Unlike her mother’s boisterous attitude, Nyla’s was more subdued. She was super talented at her magic, having learned it from her mother, one of the best wizards around, but didn’t ever really use it often, and had never had the opportunity to use it in a real combat situation. She had red hair, darker than her mothers, but got her eyes and her looks from her father, Jellal. Her hair was always cut perfectly at her shoulders, and she had wispy bangs that stopped just above her eyes. 

Faye smirked, “I’m glad you asked that Nyla.” She plopped back onto the ground and leaned in to the other five, “Two words. Natsu Dragneel.” Faye smirked triumphantly.

After a pause, Nyla looked at Faye, puzzled, “Natsu Dragneel, that’s why we can’t wait until we’re eighteen?” 

Draco leaned in, his eyes narrow, “What the hell is a Natsu Dragneel?”

The attention was now back on Faye, whose grin only grew wider, “That’s the best part: I have no idea!” 

The faces of bewilderment quickly turned to that of annoyance, “Okay so let me get this straight…” Eria craned her neck up and looked at the sky above her, “You want us to break the only real rules our parents have ever set for us, and risk going on a quest they don’t think we’re ready for, because of this, Natsu Dragneel thing?” Her eyes drifted to Faye, “That really is the dumbest thing I’ve ever heard."  
Faye’s brows turned downward, “Don’t you remember? During the raid from Bone Claw?” 

Runar, who had been paying minimal attention to the conversation, suddenly stopped fiddling with the grass and paused, “Oh yeah,” he uttered quietly, “the leader, the woman in the kimono… She said that they were looking for a Natsu Dragneel.” He glanced at Faye, “She asked you about him, didn’t she.”

Faye nodded, “Yeah, she did.”

“Hold up!” Caspius blurted out, “I remember that! The lady was asking where he was… Is Natsu Dragneel a person?”  
“I think so.” She looked at the group, “Right after the fight, I asked my mom what the woman wanted, and who Natsu Dragneel was.” Her gray eyes narrowed, “She looked so scared and nervous when I asked her, and she told me that one day, she’d tell me.” 

“Boooring…” Draco yawned.

“What does that mean?” Nyla learned in, intrigued. 

“Like I said, I really don’t know,” Faye turned to the red head, “but if one day, she wants to tell me, it just feels like it has something to do with me,” she gestured at the group, “with us!”

“Or it could just mean it’s dangerous for you to know right now, and Mom doesn’t want to tell you until you’re older…” Faye’s brother was really getting on her nerves now. 

“That’s exactly right! We aren’t old enough to know about Natsu Dragneel! And maybe it is just a stupid coincidence, but what if…”

“What if this Natsu Dragneel guy is the reason you aren’t allowed to leave the city and go on quests…” Runar mumbled quietly.

“Exactly.” Faye smiled, proud of herself.

“Even if that is the case, what does us going out on a quest right now have to do with that?” Eria seemed interested at this point, but still hesitant. 

“I’m so glad you asked…” A coy smile was plastered on Faye’s face as she reached for her bag, and rifled through it, before pulling a piece of parchment out. She smoothed it out a bit, before holding it out for the group to see, “This is the quest I want to go on.” 

The five others leaned in to get a good look at the parchment. It was a request from the board in the guild hall, and it read:

“Please Help Rebuild My House! Reward: 30,000 Jewels” 

The group looked befuddled, and each one leaned back, “You’re being too confusing now Faye. You lost me a while ago.” Draco shook his head at his younger sister. 

“Yeah Faye, I have no clue what that has to do with anything…” Nyla mumbled. 

Caspius huffed, “Plus that job looks way boring too!”

“But look at the location!” Faye pointed to the name on the request, “Oshibana! That’s where the Bone Claw guild is!” 

“So your plan is…” Eria baited her.

“Draco and Runar, you take this job, and we sneak out with you two. We take the train to Oshibana and we quickly rebuild this person’s house, which shouldn’t be hard at all if all of us go.” Faye paused, making sure she still had everyone’s attention, “Once we finish the request, we make a stop at Bone Claw, and ask them about Natsu Dragneel. That should be super easy too, considering their guild leader is in the dungeons here, and the rest of the members were beat up by our moms.” She glanced at Nyla. 

“Okay so say we decide to do your plan,” Eria squinted, “our parents aren’t stupid, they know we’ll have gone.” 

“If we take the train early in the morning, and make sure to finish up in time to catch the last train back to Magnolia, we’ll only be gone during the day. We can just say we went out for the day, like we always do! Guys, even if this Natsu Dragneel guy is a nobody, and has nothing to do with us or our guild, we can be free, even just for a little bit!”

“This plan is stupid and dumb.” Eria spat, annoyed. But Faye couldn’t help but notice the twinge of a smile on her lips. 

“It is pretty far-fetched…” Nyla nervously rubbed her hands together, before turning to look into Faye’s eyes, “I trust you Faye. If you wanna do this, I’ll do it with you.” Her eyes seemed to radiate confidence, and emotion that Nyla rarely showed. 

“Me too! Let’s go on a quest!” Caspius jumped to his feet, riled up. 

Eria rolled her eyes, “Yeah whatever, I guess I’m there too.” 

Faye smiled at her friends, and turned to her brother and Runar, “C’mon guys, we need you if we’re gonna make this work.” 

Runar smirked and glanced at Faye with his dark eyes, “Course I’m in. Can’t let the four of you go off and get killed. Draco?”

Everyone’s attention was on the blonde boy now, who seemed to be fidgeting in place, “This is a really bad idea you guys.” His voice nervously wavered, “If we get caught, we’d all be in so much trouble.”

“That’s why we won’t get caught.” Faye crawled over until she was right in front of her brother, and grabbed him by the shoulders, “Draco, don’t you want to know why our mom has always been so protective of us? Why everyone has kept secrets from all of us our whole lives?”

Draco gulped, and his bottom lip seemed to quiver. His stoic demeanor that he tried to front had turned to mush. The other five wizards stared at him with ferocious intensity, and he finally cracked under the pressure, “Fine, I’ll go, but under one condition.”

“Fine,” Faye loosened her grip on him, “what is it?”

“You guys aren’t allowed to use magic.” He eyes bore seriously into Faye’s, “We may be breaking the rules, but we shouldn’t break any more if it’s unnecessary.” He turned to Runar, who’s face was hard and unreadable, “Just me and you, we’re the only ones who can use it.” 

Runar nodded silently, seemingly happy to agree to Draco’s terms. 

Faye let go of her brother and leaned back onto her feet, “Fine, we won’t use magic if it’s unnecessary. But if things go haywire, you can’t stop us.” 

Draco nodded begrudgingly, and stood up, brushing grass off his pants, “You five really are crazy, you know?” He shook his head and grabbed his jacket he had set behind him, throwing it on, “What I would give to have a normal, rule abiding sister…”

Faye grinned wildly and jumped up, wrapping her arms around her brother, “Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you!” She squeezed him tight.

“Yeah yeah, whatever.” He pulled away and started to make his way down the hill. 

“We’ll start the plan in two days!” Faye cupped her hands together and yelled as her brother got further and further down the hill, “We’ll meet on the second floor, okay?”

Draco waved her off and loved his hands in his pockets as he continued to try and get as far away from his sister as he could. He could only take so much. 

Faye turned back to the four still sitting in the circle, and smiled, crossing her arms, “We’re coming for you Natsu Dragneel.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHH I hope you guys like this chapter! Pretty different from the first one, as it really only takes place in one area, but i felt it was super necessary! plus, we got to see some dynamics between the friends in the group! 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this, and i'd love if you would leave a kudos, comment, or bookmark this story so you can always see when I post new chaps!
> 
> See ya next time!

**Author's Note:**

> follow my tumblr: nalu-nalu.tumblr.com and my twitter - @/cherrytatertots for updates and more fun things! 
> 
> if anyone is interesting in editing, or would like to draw some of the new oc's, hmu! i got all the info you need!!
> 
> much love,
> 
> nalu-nalu


End file.
